The Holy Theocracy of Khortoza
Introduction: The Holy Theocracy of Khortoza was formally founded circa: 2005 but had existed '''de facto''' for some considerable time prior to this. For many years the state pursued a completely isolationist policies, based partly on the North Korean philosophy of Jute, and partly out of pure unbridled idleness. Its only contact with the outside world was via a number of online games, including Cybernations and Nation States. On the 27th January 2018 the supreme leader decided to end the isolationist stance. No particular reason was given. The nation is a totalitarian, ultra-High-Church, Christian theocracy, benevolently ruled by by His Eminence The Cardinal. The Cardinal is the supreme spiritual, military and temporal leader. Motto: '"''Strength Through Unity, Unity Through Faith." '''Geography: '''Physically the state's principle homeland occupies an area of land in a rural English County. The capital city is known as Trancentral, named in honour of the KLF. The nation also lays claim to various large tracts of uninhabited land, declaring these as colonies. The largest claimed colonies include the entire range of the Brecon Beacons and Cader Idris in Wales, as well as Caldy Island: none of these claims have ever been challenged or disputed. '''Constitution: the constitution is largely unwritten: The Cardinal's proclamations are considered law. These proclamations change by the day, are often contradictory, and are regularly issued retrospectively. All are equal before the law, because all are God's children. Administrative Divisions: 'The Nation is divided into four principle County Divisions. The Counties are:- Trancentral, Keltica, Bohemia and Grizedale. Each County is ruled by a ''Count. Each County is sub-divided into Baronies (overseen by a Baron), and each Barony into Manors (overseen by a Lord of the Manor). Grizedale is the largest County. It is sparsely populated. It's County Capital is Rusland. The County Capital of Keltica is Jerusalem, which is the HQ of the Khortozan Episcopal Church, and seat of the Arch-Bishop. The County Capital of Bohemia is 'Bohem'. The final of the four ‘Counties’ is Trancentral . This is a unitary 'County-City-Capital'. It is the administrative, business and governmental capital of Khortoza. There are also a number of large Monasteries and Convents which, subject to certain conditions, enjoy autonomy from the state within their own perimeter walls. 'Political Structure: ' EXECUTIVE BRANCH - (1) Head of State and (2) Lord Protector. The Head of State is The Cardinal. The Cardinal is the supreme spiritual, military and temporal leader. The Cardinal is appointed for life. He nominates a preferred candidate to succeed himself upon death or abdication. Upon death/abdication, six candidates (including the late Cardinal’s nominee) are eligible for appointment as Cardinal. The Lord Protector (see below) nominates one candidate, the House of Bishops nominate two candidates, the House of Lords nominates a single candidate, and a sixth is elected by popular vote. These six candidates then partake in a ritualistic Russian-Roulette style poison drinking ceremony, the sole survivor of which is appointed as the new Cardinal. The Head of Government (Prime Minister) is appointed by The Cardinal. They are known as the 'Lord Protector'. The Lord Protector is appointed by The Cardinal, usually, but not exclusively, from the House of Lords. LEGISLATIVE BRANCH - (1) House of Lords and (2) House of Bishops. House of Lords: This consists of the Counts, the Barons and the Lords of the Manors. In effect it is little more than a debating chamber. The Lord of each Manor may propose legislation affecting his or her manor only. This is then debated, and subject to veto or amendment by the relevant Baron. If it meets with the relevant Baron's approval, it is debated again and subject to veto or amendment by the relevant Count. If the Count approves the measure it goes to the Lord Protector who, again, may veto or amend the legislation accordingly. Finally, it receives (or doesn’t, as the case may be) Holy Ascent by the Cardinal, and thus becomes law throughout the relevant jurisdiction. Simply legislative measures apply upwards throughout the legislature. With the Cardinal being at the top of all legislative branches, he alone has carte blanch authority to enact any legislation he deems necessary. House of Bishops: The House of Bishops consists of the Arch-Bishop of Khortoza, and the four Bishops, each of whom oversees one of the four Dioceses which are aligned along the civic County boundaries. The head of the House of Bishops is The Cardinal. The House of Bishops may ‘call in’ any secular laws it sees fit. It may also pass religious decrees. Each Bishop outranks a Count, and the Arch-Bishop outranks the Lord Protector. The Bishops Seats are as follows:- * Bishop of Trancentral: Trancentral Cathedral (Trancentral) * Bishop of Grizedale: Rusland Cathedral. * Bishop of Bohemia: Bohem Cathedral. * Bishop of Keltica: Jerusalem Cathedral. * Arch-Bishop of Khortoza: Golgotha Cathedral (Keltica) * The Cardinal: The Arch-Angels Basilica, Trancentral) * '''Judiciary: This is largely a product of the semi-feudal system of Government. The Lord of each Manor will try most cases, both criminal and civil, with the Barons, the Counts, The Lord Protector or ultimately The Cardinal hearing cases in varying levels of severity or appeal. Alongside the civil judicial branch run the Ecclesiastical Courts, headed by The Cardinal, but comprising mostly of Bishops. Culture: 'Encouraged by The Cardinal, the populace are fanatically superstitious, to the point of paranoia. The existence of sentient extra-terrestrials and their interference in daily life is taken as read. The subjects (not citizens) live in abject fear and wonder of witches, ghosts and other supernatural and cryptozoological phenomena. Academia is held in high regard, but much of it is focused on study of the aforementioned curious subjects. Whilst the state promotes a dubiously romanticized vision of a mythical Celtic heritage, the reality is that the true history of the nation has been (probably purposely) obscured and shrouded amid the mists of mystery, legend and fantasy. The ''Culdee are a mystical group of hermit-healers who can be found in several of the remoter regions of the country. The State is a staunch guardian of the environment. '''Military: the combined security, military, police, intelligence, and border force are known as 'State Security'. The ranks are as follows:- Trooper, Sergeant, Captain, Major, Colonel and General. In addition the Church has it's own intelligence and security department, formally known as the Militant Order of the Knights of Jesus Christ, ''but colloquially known as ''The Inquisition (or more commonly simply Inquisor). The ranks are as follows:- Paladin Knight, Ostiarius, Canon, Grand Inquisitor/Lord Commander. Foreign Relations: ''' the nation enjoys reciprocal recognition of the Templar Kingdom. '''National Animal: '''the wolf '''National Dish: curiously, given that the State officially promotes vegetarian cuisine, the national dish is rabbit turbo (chili rabbit in giant Yorkshire pudding, served with several varieties of mustard). National Drink: ''Country Wine' (e.g. wine made from hedgerow berries and other foraged crops). In addition the nation is renowned for it's production and consumption of real ale, cider, and whisky. 'Official Website Flag: the flag consists of a back background, overlaid with a red cross. In the top left corner is a death head skull and cross bones - commemorating the pirates who at one time were granted diplomatic status and asylum in return for a share of their ill-gotten gains and naval protection. Category:Micronations